Death of an Angel
by AltairSnow
Summary: one-shot drabble. SoMa (Soul x Maka) Maka is an angel, and Soul is a hopeless demon she is sent to kill. sort of AU


Author's Note: Japanese terms= oni-demon, tamashi-soul

I wrote this on my iPod, apologies for bad grammer! :)

* * *

"Who are you?"

I stared up at the angel. She was clad in white, a shining, blinding white, and the only part of her that wasn't white were the huge emeralds that made up her eyes. Even her hair was white, but all Angels had their hair dyed white when they came of age.

I don't know why I decided to speak to the innocent angel, but I did. "I'm a demon. We don't have names. If you're insistent about it though, you can call me Oni."

Her perfect face tilted to one side in confusion. "That's not a name, that's a title."

I sighed. What an annoying little angel. "Well, duh, I'm a demon, after all. If I receive a name, it binds me to the earth. I'll be reborn as a human, and as it stands, being a demon seems to be more interesting."

She giggled. "So if I give you a name, you won't be a demon anymore?" I shake my head. "Obviously not. I have to accept the name as my own, and it becomes my name when I'm reborn. I've seen it happen with a friend already. A girl found him one day and gave him a name on accident. The girl disappears one day, and a couple days later so does he."

Her eyes widened slightly. "Ah, I know who you're talking about Tsubaki and Black*Star, right?" She exclaimed. I nodded in affirmation. "So, angel, you got a name?"

Why I asked, I don't know, but something inside of me wanted to know what the girl's name was. She smiled happily. "My name is Kama! It's nice to meet you, Soul!"

"Soul?" I asked. "You have a super beautiful tamashi! That's why you're Soul!" She replied earnestly. I sighed. This girl didn't seriously think I wanted a name, did she?

Whatever. Not like I care.

* * *

"Soul! What's this?" Kama asked. She showed me a perfect shell. "A shell. It's in pretty good shape, too. Have you seriously never been to the lake before, Angel?" She simply laughed at my question. She avoided it perfectly, and went back to exploring the shoreline.

In the year that it's been since I met Kama, the only question she ever answered straightforward was her name. However, I didn't care. The pure angel was all I needed to be amused. Fulfilling her simple wishes was fun.

At the end of the day, when Kama was finished exploring the lake, we walked together under the glow of streetlights. It suddenly occurred to me that I hadn't returned to Hell in a long time, and Kama hadn't returned to Heaven in a long time either.

"Soul." She spoke up. I unintentionally respond to this name, since I know she's talking to me. "What's up?" She looked me in the eyes as she told me, "I love your eyes, they're like crimson red rubies. Hey, Soul? Next time, I want to go to the ocean. I've never seen the ocean before. It must be really pretty, right?"

"Dunno," I answered. "I've never been." Suddenly, she stopped walking. I paused as well, looking to her in confusion. "What's wrong, Kama?"

She smiled as a tear fell down the side of her face. "I'm sorry, Soul. For asking you to go along with my selfishness, for dragging you along with me everywhere." I walked up to her, close enough to see the glaze over her eyes. "My mission, it was to slay a particular demon. He was so far gone in Hell that Heaven had just given up on him, and ordered me to... To slay him. I came down to Earth like they told me, and found a demon. However, he wasn't too far gone in Hell, and instead, he took me places and showed me things that I've never seen back up in Heaven. He showed me what it's like to have fun. They told me that I had to kill him within a year or else my Halo would run out of power and I would be cast away away to be reborn." The tears were coming out of her like a flood, now. Of course, I understood that the demon she was talking about was me. She was full on crying, and I went up to her and held her.

To touch such a pure angel, normally would be impossible. However, I was no longer a demon, and I could feel it. My blood red eyes remained as proof of demonhood, but my tamashi was now just ordinary. I was now just a ghost, with white hair to prove it.

"Don't worry, Angel. If you go down to Earth, there is no way in Hell that I am not following you." I was aware that the words I was about to say we're cheesy as Hell, but I didn't care anymore. This angel was the one thing I was certain I couldn't let go of. "You saved me, Angel. And if you need me to be, I will become your scythe." She glanced up at me in amusement for my pun. "I will stay by your side, if not my name isn't Soul!"

I felt a weird kind of light enveloping us, but I kept talking. "Angel, when we meet in Earth, I promise I will take you with me to see the ocean. I will stand by your side forever. I love you." She was squeezing me in a hug, but I could barely feel it because of the light, so I squeezed back tighter.

"Thank you, Soul. I love you..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Woah!" Maka breathed as we stood together by the side of the ocean. "So this is the ocean! Thank you, Soul! Thank you!" She suddenly exclaimed, and then tears started pouring out of her.

Surprised, I turned to her and held her shoulders. I looked her in the eyes as I asked, "What's wrong, Maka? Why are you crying?"

"Same to you, Baka. Why are you crying?" It was then that I realized that I was in the same state as her, tears falling down my face.

We silently held each other when out of nowhere I said, "I will always be yours, Maka. I am your weapon, your scythe."

"I love you, Maka." Without thinking, these words came to my head, and traveled out of my mouth. "You saved me from myself, and I just can't imagine living without you."

I expected her to Maka Chop me into oblivion, because Death knows I don't usually act like this. Contrary to all of my expectations, though, she responded.

"Baka. You think I can live without you? What would I do without my scythe?" She hugged me as she said, "I love you too, Soul."

For the rest of that day, we sat on the beach, in a secluded spot where no one would find us. Staring at the ocean, we fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
